


Hello Beautiful

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Hello Beautiful

Hello beautiful..hope you’re having a better day than i am

Zane smiled down at his phone, then began to snicker at the photo accompanying Ty Grady’s message. The man was completely splattered in what looked like various colours of paint.

Undercover as an artist Detective? He hit send just as his sister waltzed into his office.

"Mother is in full on bitch mode. You really refused to help that weasel?" At his nod Annie grinned "Way to go bro! That asshole is shady as shit"

Zane’s phone pinged and ignoring his sister he pulled up the new message.

Ha! think you’re funny huh? Tell you the whole story over lunch? 

Lunch with Ty Grady sounded great but as Zane looked down at the stack of files on his desk he doubted he had the time to even go out for lunch today.

Reign check? pretty swamped today

A close up pic of the detective’s stunning eyes doing the sad puppy dog thing and a sad face emoticon was Grady’s reply.

Damn, the man had some beautiful hazel eyes. And he was tempted to take back that reign check but he also had a meeting with a client in a few minutes. And knowing Mrs Rivas, that meeting could go on for ages.

Annie cleared her throat “Soo, I’m just supposed to stand here while you have phone sex with whoever”

Zane looked up at his sister “what?! I’m not doing..that!”

"Right, because you always grin like an idiot when you text everyone?" She raised a disbelieving brow.

"Don’t know what you’re talking about" He got to his feet, files in one hand, phone in the other "We should get to the conference room. Mrs Rivas should be here any moment"

Annie folded her arms blocking his exit “Why do you keep entertaining that women and her issues? You’re not a divorce lawyer last time I checked.”

"Yes Annie i know. But Mrs Rivas just wants to get some advice on how best to go about this. It’s a tricky thing." 

She shook her head “Nothing tricky about it.” She pushed open the door and they both headed for the conference room. “The woman is a gold digger who will say anything to make it look like her husband as no grounds for divorce when he clearly does. And she’s not coming to you for advice, she wants in your pants!”

Zane winced as Annie’s voice carried down the hall. A few Junior Associates looked over at them curiously. 

"And oh what a surprise, she’s early" Annie indicated the woman waiting in the conference room. As soon as they entered Mrs Serena Scott Rivas crossed the room and planted a big wet kiss on Zane’s cheek. 

"Hello Zane, so good to see you again.You get more good looking each time i see you" she practically cooed.

"Hi Serena. My sister is sitting in on this session as she as more experience in this are than i do. As I’ve told you before, divorce isn’t really my area of expertise."

Annie placed herself between her brother and Serena. Serena blinked at Annie as if she were surprised to see her there.

"Annie placed a hand on the woman’s back and led her to a chair "Shall we?" She was practically grinning at the woman’s obvious confusion

"B-but Zane I thought you were helping me with this?" 

"I am in a way" He waved over at his sister who was still smirking "I’m still sitting in on the session and…."

"Unfortunately Mr Garrett that will not be possible." A male voice intoned behind him.

Zane spun around at the familiar voice and his eyes widened as they landed on Ty Grady. “What are you….?”

"I need to take you down to the station…for a thing. Got some questions to ask you" Ty whipped out his badge and showed the ladies, while Zane just stood there gaping. 

"Well now, this just got interesting" Annie said smiling wider.

"Ty, what are you…?" Zane tried again

"Now now Mr Garrett, you don’t want me to use the handcuffs do you?" Ty smirked as he moved closer. "If you’ll just come with me quietly."

"Zane, what is going on?” Serena was looking horrified at this point and Annie was literally fighting hard not to laugh. 

"So what’ll it be hmm? Easy way or hard?" Ty moved til he was inches aware from Zane, his eyes sparkling with mischief "Please say hard, hard is always fun" his pitched his voice low so that only Zane could here him.

Zane shivered “Any way you want” He responded. 

Ty gripped him by the arm, saluted the women “Ladies.” and proceeded to walk out the room with Zane.

"But Zane!" 

He ignored Serena’s voice as Ty guided him to the elevators “Care to explain yourself” 

Ty looked Zane up and down, drinking in all his long lines “Isn’t it obvious Garrett? I’m kidnapping you and taking you to lunch.” 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. A junior associate was about to step into the empty car with them when Ty flashed his badge “Sorry kid i’m commandeering this one. Official police business.” and he closed the doors in the associate’s face. 

"Ty…"Zane barely got a word out before he was slammed against the elevator wall and Ty’s lips covered his. "Jesus Christ" he managed as Ty nibbled and bit and sucked at his lips. The kiss was hot and wet. 

"God I wanna fuck you right against this wall" Ty growled and Zane moaned as Ty pressed that hard body against him. "But, maybe later" He nipped his lips one more time before easing back "Right now i’m really hungry." 

"Jesus" Zane breathed as he sagged against the wall "Official police business huh?"

Ty hummed “Yup”

"You’re crazy!" Zane laughed as he tried to calm himself down. He was so fucking hard right now.

Ty grinned “Oh baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet

*************************************************************

Kelly blinked at his reflection in the mirror. 

"I..I look different" 

"You look amazing Kelly!You clean up nicely!" Michelle gushed as she circled, checking him out from all angles. 

This was weird. He’d never been in a fancy suit, hell or any suit like this before. He looked like a whole other person. Certainly not the street kid Kelly Abbott, who did whatever the hell he had to not to starve out there.

And it was more than just the suit. Clancy had taken him to get his hair cut and styled. He’d also done the whole manicure pedicure thing. 

He ran his hands down the sleeve of the black shirt. He was pretty sure this cost a heck of a lot. He stared at himself in that mirror. So this was who Liam wanted him to become? Yeah he had to admit he looked good, but he felt weird in this get up, like he was some kid playing dress up with his dad’s clothes. Except he didn’t have a dad, not anymore. And he sure as hell was not a kid. 

"This feels weird" he muttered

"You’ll get used to it. Being an escort is very different Kelly and you must look the part" 

"I know but…"

Michelle came to stand in front of him “Would you rather be back out there Kels?”

He flashed back to the guy in the alley “No, of course not. It’ll just take some getting used to i guess.”

Michelle nodded “This is just phase one. Look the part. But you have to act the part too. These clients will appreciate your looks but you must be able to fit into their world as well.” 

"What was it like?" He had to know what to expect

”It’s better than the streets that’s for sure, but make no mistake, some monsters come in a pretty package too. So part of your training will involve self defense techniques that you hopefully won’t have to use. You’re only goal is to please the client, but it’s important to know how to be firm and handle yourself. Most people think because of what we do we’re property and can be treated as such”

"Have you ever had to, you know, defend yourself?"

Clancy smiled “My special accessory was a knife strapped to my inner thigh. I had to use it once. Not only did it add to my mysterious persona” She grinned “But, it got my message across.it even became a part of my seduction routine. The clients ate it up”

At the mention of seduction, Kelly felt his stomach churn. “Liam wants me to seduce the cop” he blurted

Michelle’s eyebrow shot up “Really? And you don’t want to?”

Kelly looked away from her probing eyes. Shit, seduction was exactly what he had in mind. Getting the detective in bed was his end goal, but not like this and because Liam wanted him to.

"Oh Kelly, you like him don’t you?"

"what? No!" he protested "He’s just a hot piece of ginger ass that’s all."

"Who saved your life" Michelle pointed out.

"So? And you think i’m dreaming of him sweeping me off my feet now because of that?" He scoffed "Nick O’Flaherty may want to fuck me but that’s about it"

"And just how do you know he wants to fuck you hmm?" 

"Because" He glared at Michelle who had a stupid knowing smirk on her face. "Just, forget it ok." He started fiddling with the tie "Can we get me out of this damn suit and move onto phase two?"

"You’re cute when you’re flustered" Michelle gently batted his fumbling hands away and began undoing his tie "That detective is a goner. Seducing him should be easy peasy."

"who says i’m going to?" 

Michelle removed the tie, her face suddenly serious “Because Liam told you to. And we all do what he says Kels. Besides,” the seriousness was replaced with a smile and a waggle of her brows “He’s pretty easy on the eyes isn’t he”

Kelly huffed “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Like hell he hadn’t. Stupid detective with his stupid gingeriness and freckles. What grown man had freckles anyways? Freckles that he did not at all want to trace with his tongue. 

"Hmm, maybe you’re the goner" Michelle chuckled

"I don’t do gingers!" he blurted out unnecessarily.

"Well that won’t be a problem now will it" Michelle ruffled his hair "Because that ginger will surely be doing you"


End file.
